Reciprocate
by Mrs Caulfield
Summary: Imported from my tumblr account, based loosely on an anonymous prompt: "Ishimaru being all obvious about his crush about Mondo that even he notices"


Kiyotaka Ishimaru liked Mondo Owada. That much has been obvious since the moment they decided to become soul brothers and freak everyone out with their bro-ness. Though the latter could not entirely fathom why that is, he had begun to accept that Kiyotaka was and always will be a constant presence in his life. Mondo liked to think that he mattered to Kiyotaka, even just a little. And some moments he felt warm and wholly accepted. He could only feel like that around Kiyotaka.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru liked Mondo Owada. As in, the more than bros sense of the word. That, Owada could not even begin to wrap his mind around. And he would never have believed it were it not for the evident signs appearing all over the place.

The hall monitor was never any good with keeping secrets. He was always loud and blatant with his speech and he never passed up an opportunity to say what was on his mind. Mondo didn't mind. He found it quite endearing, actually.

In hindsight, there were many things about Kiyotaka that he found endearing.

Observing Kiyotaka Ishimaru was like a spectacle for the gang leader, and he found himself doing it frequently. There were many things about the man that he already knew, but it seemed to him that there were still a lot of mysteries left unsolved. He couldn't get enough of what principles and premises Kiyotaka chose to babble about on a particular day. Couldn't get enough of his firm voice and hearty laughter. Couldn't get enough of that huge smile that made his eyes disappear when he did so.

To Mondo Owada, spending time with Kiyotaka Ishimaru was never tedious because it felt like he was meeting him every single day for the first time.

Because of Mondo's habit of observing and knowing everything about Kiyotaka, he was always alert as to whether the hall monitor showed any particular interest in anyone.

Mondo had crossed out girls. There were a ton of gorgeous girls at Hope's Peak that Kiyotaka never even gave a second glance to. That left men, then, but he didn't pay much attention to them either.

Mondo was always the exemption. It was no secret to their classmates that Kiyotaka was at Mondo's every beck and call. And by the time that Mondo realized just how deep Kiyotaka's feelings for him were, he knew it would be too late to convince him to feel otherwise.

Not that Mondo wanted Kiyotaka to hate him, of course. He just didn't know how to go around about it. He'd never had anyone else showing interest in him before, and this person wasn't just anyone. This was Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the top student of Hope's Peak Academy that was bound to have college scholarships thrown at his feet the moment he graduated. Even now Mondo could see the kid was destined to be Japan's Prime Minister. Kiyotaka Ishimaru may be slender in built, but he was big. Bigger than he and all of his thoughts and dreams combined.

He knew he would only hold Kiyotaka back. The prospect of a relationship with him was not entirely unwelcome, but it wasn't very practical either.

So why on earth was he leading Kiyotaka to his room, pushing him against the door, and kissing him as if tomorrow would never come?

Kiyotaka's lips were warm against his own, sliding and gliding clumsily. He had yet to respond properly to Mondo's sudden onslaught, and the gang leader could feel each stutter of his breathing as if they were his own. Mondo tilted his head so that their lips could fit more nicely together and he mentally berated himself for wasting so much time with Kiyotaka and not kissing him. Because Kiyotaka's lips were soft and he was making cute little sounds of surprise and was wrapping his arms around Mondo's neck and carding his fingers through his hair and Mondo knew that there was nothing else in this world he would rather do from then on.

He wrapped his arms around Kiyotaka's waist and flushed their bodies together in a tight but careful embrace. Kiyotaka's nails dug lightly into his scalp as the now emboldened hall monitor pushed his tongue past Mondo's lips and it was causing unspeakable thoughts to cross through Mondo's mind. Wave after wave of ideas riding on pleasant sensations went through him. He wanted so much more of Kiyotaka, wanted to feel his skin against his own and to explore what it was that made Kiyotaka Ishimaru so perfectly made for him.

Mondo felt his pants going tight and he knew he had to stop before they went any further. They had lots of time for all that Mondo had in mind. For now, there were some words that needed to be said.

"Ishi…"

Kiyotaka chased his lips when Mondo pulled back, planting them firmly on his again as if being disconnected from him meant he would run out of air. Mondo smiled against his lips and attempted to lean back once again. "Hey, Ish—"

A loud whimper went out of Kiyotaka as he tensed suddenly, eyes wide with surprise and panic.

"K-kyoudai!" Kiyotaka's face turned bright red. "I-I can explain!"

"Eh? Can you now?"

"Uh, no. Actually, I can't." Kiyotaka hid his burning face on Mondo's chest. Mondo tightened his arms around him. "I am so sorry!"

"Calm down, Ishi. You didn't do anything wrong!"

"I did something unwholesome!" Kiyotaka's voice was muffled as he spoke. "This is not how a public morals advocate should act! Kyoudai, what will they think of me when they find out?"

Mondo resisted the urge to laugh at his best friend's silly remarks as his hands went to Kiyotaka's cheeks and tugged on them so they would be face to face. "So fuckin' adorable."

Kiyotaka raised his thick brows in confusion. "What? What did I do? I don't understand you at all today, Kyoudai."

"Ishi, stop talking."

"I have questions, Mondo Owada! And they will not be satisfied by merely—mmpf!"

Mondo silenced him effectively by sealing his mouth with a chaste and lingering kiss that shot tingles down Kiyotaka's spine.

"That answer your questions?"

"It answered twelve percent of my questions."

Mondo smiled and kissed him again. How could he resist when Kiyotaka's lips were so close and his for the taking?

Kiyotaka hummed happily against his lips, his red eyes sparkling with glee. There were still a lot of things that they needed to work on, and a lot of problems they must face. But in that moment, none of those stuff mattered. Not Kiyotaka's inexperience nor Mondo's own insecurities. Because separately they were two very vulnerable individuals. Together, though, they could dominate the world.

Mondo Owada liked Kiyotaka Ishimaru. Was there ever any doubt about that? Kiyotaka completed him, made him feel alive when he was at his worst state and the debt he owed him had no bounds. Kiyotaka was everything to him and he'd be damned if he screwed up and decided to let him go.

Mondo Owada loved Kiyotaka Ishimaru. And though he had accepted that Kiyotaka was and always will be a constant presence in his life, that one thought was going to take some getting used to.

But what the heck? He thought as he pressed his lips to Kiyotaka's over and over again, sending him further and further into a high much better than the ones he got when riding a bike full speed on a downhill slope in an eery night. Because this was Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the best thing in his life. And with him, he had all the time in the world to prove himself worthy of the hall monitor's affections.


End file.
